Ocarina of Time with a Lemon Twist
by Zoruta
Summary: This is sort of a novelization of the games, but it strays far off the path in some areas. Lemons, YES, but it will have a LOT of fluff. First real story. Please Review, compliments and constructive criticism welcome! LinkXEvery Major Girl in the Game.
1. Fairy in the Sunrise

Link woke up groggily to the sound of a VERY loud fairy. In his daze he could only pick up bits and peices of what he figured was a she, was saying, "hyrule... fate... azy boy!"

Link yawned and stretched. "Gwahhh-ahh."

The fairy calmed her tone of voice, but continualy flew in paces. "You've been summoned to see The Great Deku Tree! C'mon, lets go!"

Link, still slightly groggy from that rather rude awakening, popped of the bed without a word and stumbled out the door. The bright light of day shone in his eyes, but it felt good, woke him up some more. He was ready to go! But before he could shimmy down his ladder, or even get to it, a Girl with perfectly shaped green hair, and the clothing of a kokiri.

"Hey Link! Is it true? You've been called to an audience by The Great Deku Tree?" she asked, barley containing the excitment on her face.

"Yeah Saria, from what I was told by... Hey, what is your name?"

The fairy seemed to glow with pride, "I'm Navi, messenger of the Deku Tree!"

Saria somehow managed to make her face beam brighter. Navi started trying to pull Link down the ladder, but was really just giving a feeble tug on his finger.

Link laughed, "Okay, I get the hint. Let's go!"

Link slid down the ladder, waved to Saria, then charged forward in the direction of The Great Deku Tree. Normally he would be waving to all his friends on the way there, but there was no time to lose. He was going as fast as he could, maybe faster. Nothing could stop hi-*CRACK* Link toppled forward into someone, and they rolled a good yard or two forward. Link could hear the groans of Mido on top of him.

"Uhnn. You can't (ahh, my head) come in here without a (jeez, am I bleeding?) Sword and Shield."

Link stood up quickly and defended, "Mido, you know I'm stronger than you, just let us go past!"

Mido snobily stuck his face up in the opposite direction.

"Wait Link,"

Link perked up and turned to look at the winged ball of light next to him... he really hadn't gotten to know her or anything.

"As unreasonable as this brat is being," she explained as Mido gasped and huffed around, "that IS a good idea. The Great Deku Tree was really talking up a storm about danger!"

Link recoiled. He really didn't expect that. Suddenly, his stomach turned into a Deku Nut. That feeling of utter nervousness shown for the first time in him.

"Alright... Let's Go!" he said, working up courage, "Any ideas on where to look?" Link inquired, knowing they lived in a very peaceful forest to be looking for a sword.

Navi was happy that Link was ready, but getting anxious. She didn't want the Great Deku Tree to wait.

"The shop?" she suggested hopefully.

So off they went pattering along, untill they reached the shop.

"Link! Up here!" shouted one of Link's friends from atop the entrance.

"Not now" Link said dully. As they walked inside, Navi was in awe at all the wares. Link came forward, used to this stuff, bought a deku shield and slung it over his shoulders.

The duo finally made their way to a hole in the rock walls around the village. Link looked to his shoulder, where Navi wad napping. He'd interrogate her more on what was needed of him later. More-so, what was SHE all about? He didn't want to be late for the Deku Tree's requested meeting. He laid her down in a shrub, and he went in. 1 minute passed.  
>Navi awoke to the sound of heavy panting and pain yelps. Link crawled out of the hole, and slumped on the ground. A sword was in his hand. "Link, are you okay?" Navi panicked. He lay still.<p> 


	2. Fairy In The Sinus

Navi didn't know what to do. He was breathing, and seemed ok... She flew into his shirt and lightly tickled his stomach.

"giggle-hrmmm" was what Navi thought she heard, and popped out, quickly flying over to look at his face. This time, she went up to his neck and fluttered around on it. This time, she saw a slight smirk on his face, and more giggles being stifled. Navi was taken aback. Was he faking it so he could take a break? No time! Slowly, the glow of navi went from blue, to a pinkish white, all the way to a violent red. She sped into the air, trying to get a fair enough height, until she was above the trees and roughly level with the top of Death Mountain. Navi gathered her courage, and stopped the beating of her wings all together. Slowly first, but gaining a great amount of momentum, she hurtled down to what would be death, but a certain lazy kokiri boy was in the way of the ground. *BOI-OI-OING!* right off his stomach. Link sat up and gasped.

Involuntarily, between breaths he shouted "the... huff... current time is... phew... 8:00 A.M.!"

Navi flew level with Link's face.

She spoke quietley and sweetly,"Is Link all done and wested up from his wittle nap?"

Link fearfully nodded.

"Good. Shall we get a move on and get to the Great Deku Tree?"

Link speedily picked himself up and sprinted. He reached Mido, and what else could you expect?

"You can't come past here unless you... A SHEILD! Well you still can't pass withou- AND A SWORD! Fine, go. He'll learn soon that he should have chosen the great Mido, not you!" Mido explained spitefully.

Navi was about to zoom ahead, but Link called out, "Wait!" Navi spun about and began flashing red in warning. "I'm sorry. I was just tired and wanted a quick break. I didn't realize it would make us any later." Link said cautiously. The red sluggishly left from Navi's glow, and then she blinked pale yellow. Link smiled back. He caught up to her quickly, and they made their way through the twisty paths.

After a long straightaway, Link cockily said "Dangerous my-" *CHOMP* "-ASS!" a Deku Baba had bit his rear.

He spun around quickly and tripped over a vine, falling forward and slicing the creature in half.

"See? I can take on danger!" Link said proudly.

Navi sighed, half in relief, half in doubt.

"Hello, my child!"

Both Link and Navi spun around quickly. In front of them was a massive tree. Its trunk must have been at least 100 ft. wide. Link couldn't even begin to guess how tall it was. Certain folds and lumps on the tree made up eyes (or were they eyebrows?) and his nose. His mouth seemed to be a loose indentation.

"Great Deku Tree! I have brought Link! I'm so sorry it took so long! Don't punish me!" Navi squeaked.

The Great Deku Tree let out a booming chuckle. "What's there to punish? You have done your job, my loyal fairy! Please, both of you, sit!

Link plopped down, legs criss-crossed. Navi fluttered down and wiggled into his lap. Link was surprised at this action, but let her stay there nonetheless.

"I... I am deathly ill, my children. I have been cursed, by an evil mage. I need your help. Please, come inside me and find a way to cure me. I do not know how long I have..."

Link sat up so quickly it was almost like he had turned to light. Navi was launched off his lap, straight up the Great Deku Tree's nose.

"Go now, pese dobe get hurt." he said, with a nose clog voice. The loose indentation gaped open, and Link ran inside.


	3. Fairy In The Stem

Link looked around. It sure was a HUGE tree. He was in utter awe, until he heard the sound of muffled complaining above him. He examined the direction it was coming from, and noticed two small holes, roughly where the Deku Tree's nose was on the outside. The complaining grew louder and louder until out of the left hole: POP! Navi flew out looking quite dizzy.

"Navi!" Link called, "Down here!"

The young fairy took a few moments to get her bearings, then speedily flew down and perched on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Navi chirped unwantedly close to Link's ear. "I think we should try to get to the bottom of this!" Navi giggled at her own pun.

Link laughed at Navi's self appreciation, but let it seem like he was chuckling at it too. Link headed forward, stepping cautiously onto the cobwebs.

Hmm. Maybe he cou-"Listen! We could climb up those vines on the wall, and check for anything useful up there!" Navi excitedly, wanting to be the best help she could to her first partner. (besides, it seemed like he needed it)

Link nodded, "Good idea," Navi's glow intensified, "But when you wanna tell me something, could you refrain from yelling in my ear?"

Navi seemed temporarily heartbroken, but picked herself back up and flew up ahead of him. He walked along forward into a patch of blue flowers with red insides...

"WATCH OUT!" Navi shouted at Link.

But before he could jog away, he was surrounded by Deku Babas. He thought quickly, and held out his sword and spun. *SLICE* *HACK* *CHOP* *CUT* *SPLIT* *CHOP* *SLICE* *STAB* *CUT* *HACK* Ten down at once! Navi slightly pinked in amazement, but she couldn't let him get cocky.

"Hurry Link, quit fooling around."

Link frowned huffily, and salvaged the useful parts of the bodies. He came back with 10 Deku Sticks and 2 Deku Nuts per kill. He tucked them away and began climbing. Every ten feet or so were ledges, but he clambered past them. He had just gotten slightly higher then the highest ledge, when a sharp pain came rushing to his side, and he was thrown to the platform. There was a massive spider, with skull shaped armor, and many of its softer babies along the wall. Link swung at the creature, and recoiled as the armor deflected it.

"What is that!" Link wondered aloud.

"Hey!" Navi called, "Listen up! That thing is a Skulltula," she explained, "you have to wait until it instinctually turns around, and attack its underbelly."

Link was beaming. How simple! He quickly defeated the atrocious arachnid and watched it fall to the floor. He shuttered. He hoped he wouldn't fall from that high.

"Hey!" Navi shouted, "I'm not done! I told you to Listen! Those smaller ones are called Skullwalltulas. They haven't developed their shells yet, so you can easily kill them with your sword"

Link poked upward. "But I can't reach!" he whined.

He looked all around and saw a slingshot hanging by the sling in the middle of the ceiling. He stood on his tippy toes and leaned slighty forward.

He could almost reach... "Link, don't!" Navi screamed.

Link jumped at the sudden shock. He suddenly felt homesick for solid ground. He grabbed the slingshot and hung on for dear life. (please don't snap, please don't snap) Link thought. Navi felt a sudden felling of mass panic, with hints of a feeling that felt good. She zoomed forward and grabbed Link's hand. And BOY did it tickle. Link let out a little laugh and let go. He sped down a couple feet and re-grabbed the invaluable weapon. But it it was too late. He stretched it too far. *SNAP* and, slingshot in hand, he plummeted. Navi went catatonic and fainted, wooshing along next to him. Link grabbed her and put her safely in his hat. Link was nearing the ground. He shut his eyes tightly. 3... 2... 1... wait, what? His front body felt uncomfortably sticky, and the feeling of falling melted away slowly. He opened his eyes, half in relief, half in horror of what he might find before him. A web was along the front of his body, pulled to the max, and it ripped. he fell half a foot and his face smacked against the ground.

"OOF!" came from his stomach and out through his mouth.

Navi blinked and found herself in the most comfy bed she had ever been in. She yawned and snuggled up deeper.

"Mmm," Navi moaned in relaxation, "if Link could feel this... LINK!"

Navi popped right up and flew off into the darkness looking for him. Moments before, Link had seen his hat fly off his head and away.

"Ahh, Navi! My Hat!"

The fairy heard his voice and went towards it. A loose string spun around her wings and she dropped to the floor lightly. "

OW!" Navi piped out.

Link noticed a block on the ledge Navi landed on. He figured he would have to go around to reach it. He took the slingshot in his hand and tied up and glued it all back together using ground up Deku Nuts. Hey, as long as he was making things... he pulled out four Deku Sticks. He put two vertically side by side, and the other two he snapped in half and layer them out between the two full sticks. He used up the last of his Deku Paste and put them all together. He set the ladder up against the ledge and climbed up. Easy! He found his hat, (Navi included) in the center of another big fucking web. This one he couldn't drop onto to break.

Navi shone a happy white. "Use fire! I like fire! Don't you?" Navi said jokingly, but Link thought he could detect some truth to that.

"Oh of course! Let's light a fire in the tree! The Great Deku Tree will truly praise us! We-"

Navi had zoomed forward and shut his lips using both her hands. She mounted his nose and looked into his eyes fiercely, but pleadingly.

"Have any of my ideas been wrong before?" Navi questioned while she stroked his cheek.

"N-No." Link stuttered, afraid, but with a strange warm throbby feeling in-between his legs. Unbeknownst to each other, Navi felt it too.

"Right! So please trust me?" Link felt guilty.

"Alright, let's do it." he spoke. He was really getting tired of this fairy's mood swings. But it did make her sort of... cute. He took out two Deku Sticks and started to rub them together vigorously, which seemed to immediately remove that throbby feeling, for some reason.

"Link," Navi called.

"Not now!" he replied.

"Link!" she called again.

"Navi, this requires a lot of concentration!" Link called back frustratingly.

"LINK!" she yelled as the two sticks ignited. He laid them down on the web and stepped off.

"What do you want Na..." Link blushed in embarrassment. Navi was hovering above a torch in frustration. "Oh... um... ha ha... hee... phoo" Link stammered.

Navi dully flew forward and down the hole. Link dove in after her, belly flopping into some water. Navi dragged him up to shore, and he got up gingerly. His stomach ached. *POW* *POP* *BUMP* Three Deku Nuts drilled into his gut.

"Gah!" Link involuntarily shouted. He held up his sheild in a feeble attempt to stop the barrage. *CLICK* *CLOCK* *CLERK* Another round of nuts had bounced off his shield and hit each of the Deku Scrubs in a row. 1-2-3! Link felt triumphant. A noise of a buzzer sounded and they got bigger.

"Hey, wait, I see what's going on." Navi explained, "Deku Triplets must be defeated in a specific order. 'What order?' you ask? Check this out." Navi breathed in a lot of air, and shouted, "Hey Dekus! What are your favorite numbers?" she questioned.

They looked overjoyed to tell, and they shouted in unison, "23 is #1! 23 is #1! 23 is... oh shit." The middle scrub saw a nut flying at him, followed by one heading to his brother to his left, then the right.

"Eep!"

"Ooh!"

"Waa!"

they shuddered in fear and tried to get away, but to no avail. "Grr! You discovered our weakness. That frustrates me so much, I'm going to reveal how to kill the curse!" "What? Are you sure yo-" *SLAP* Navi was angry. "You already know that Deku Scrubs are stupid enough to find that logical. Listen!" He turned to the Deku Scrub.

"AIM FOR THE EYE!" and he disappeared into the ground.

Navi fluttered worriedly in front of Link's face.

"Curse? I have a bad feeling that the Great Deku Tree isn't telling us everything about this sickness of his."

The duo went through the door sized hole, and a wall slammed down and bars ran over it. Whatever they had to do, they were stuck in this room. Navi did a quick look through, but couldn't find anything. Something thick and gooey dropped down onto Link's arm, and it stung slightly. He got it off, and both he and Navi slowly looked up in horror. Above them was a massive spider, with a giant menacing yellow eye, venom dripping from its fangs.

"AHHHHHH!" They screamed in unison.

Link took out his slingshot and shot at the creature's legs. Its balance on the ceiling was precarious, so it fell down and curled into a ball. It opened its eye, and seeing no other options, plunged his sword into the pupil of the beast. The monster tensed up, then fell limp. He pulled out the trusty Kokiri Sword. Immediately a geyser on blood gushed onto him. Navi screamed girlishly. Link looked disgusted. Finally, a heart shaped object launched out of the wound. It smacked into his face, knocking him to the ground. In triumph, he held it above his head. The metal was warm, and it was encasing this pinkish red liquid glass. It began to glow brighter and brighter, until it was pure white and it was absorbed into Link's body. He felt stronger, and all the blood was wiped away. The spider's body burst into blue flames, revealing a ring of blue light. Link walked into it, with Navi on his shoulder. He was lifted away, and everything went white.


	4. Fairy In The Something

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE OVERUSE OF PLANTS AS REFERENCES. IT JUST SEEMED TO WORK.

* * *

><p>The whiteness washed away from around link, leaving both him and Navi refreshed. He lay in the grass contently, Navi doing the same on his stomach.<p>

"Thank you Link. I know now that I was right about you. However, I am not destined to live. My fate was sealed before you even came to me!" The Deku Tree explained.

Navi seemed frustrated.

"No, child. You were not late, and I was already past my expiration a week ago."

Link sat up slightly. "What do we do? How do we save you" He said with a slightly higher pitched tone of worry.

"Nothing can save me now, but I present unto you and Navi, a quest of sorts. Take this spiritual stone, and bring it to the Princess Zelda. She lives out of the forest, across the field!"

A bright green, sparkly light shone if front of them, and from it materialized an emerald. It was perfectly round, and had gold in a short spiral pattern stemming from the middle.

"Link, you got the Kokiri Emerald! It is one of three Spiritual Stones held by the Guardians of Hyrule!" Navi explained excitedly.

"That's right! I'm so proud of you Navi. You've... learned so much... Good... Bye... Navi..." The color drained from The Great Deku Tree's trunk. Link could hear everything, limb to limb, hardening.

"Goodbye..." Navi mumbled as a tear dropped from her and Link's eyes.

* * *

><p>Link sat at the massive trunk, which had been hollowed out into a tunnel, stressed. Would his journey end here, like Krito said? Would he drop dead, only a second after leaving the forest. He had trouble standing on the bridge made of full logs. He made his way forward. Navi had already charged ahead, in the least of worries. Before he could even lift his foot to go any further, his best friend threw his name into the air. He spun around.<p>

"Hey Saria."

She swayed her hips as she came to him, a puppy dog look on her face.

"Your leaving?" she asked broken-heartedly.

"Yes, I have to, but I'll be back soon, I know it!" he spoke to her in a comforting voice.

"Link... take this. I made this for you. It's an ocarina. Anytime you want to talk to me, just play this." she told him quietly.

She taught him how to play her favorite song that she used to play when they were little.

"Please, hurry back!" she spoke more confidently.

He began walking away, when, "Wait!"

Link turned around and Saria pulled him in a tight embrace. Link could smell the sweet scent of the forest in her hair. She relaxed her body a bit, letting herself kind of droop, giving Link more responsibility of holding her up.

"Link..." and she completely mellowed out.

Link had to shift his footing, but with this bridge being made out if round logs, he fell backwards. He whacked his head on the "ground" and Saria came crashing down to his lips. Each felt a wondrous spark that spread through their bodies.

Link's eyes shot wide open, and Saria giggled and snuggled into him. "Link, what if you don't come back? I want to try something the Great Deku Tree told me about. This might be my last chance."

Link was about to object and question her on what she was even talking about, but she attacked his lips viciously. She pinned his arms down. Link could have easily thrown her off, but something made it impossible, as if his limbs were jelly. Saria reached down slowly, as if she might as well been disarming a bomb flower. (Which I assure you is no easy task.) She slipped Link's green shorts off swiftly, leaving only his legs, and a hard rod between them. Link was scared, but curious enough to let her proceed. He wondered why he had stiffened like this. Was he turning into a tree?

Saria poked it, and laughed. "Its so springy!" she giggled.

Now, she pulled off her own shorts to join him, revealing her tight, young Flower.

"Sar-Saria? What are you doing?" Link stuttered embarrassedly.

"Shh, just relax" she assured him.

The Green Girl of the Forest knelt over him, gathered up her courage, and slammed down onto him.

"SARIA!" Link shouted loud enough to be heard from The Item Shop.

"LINK!" she screamed back.

Her eyes watered up, and dribbled a bit. So did her Flower.

"Oh no! What'd you do? We're gonna die! We're gonna... uhnn!" Link tumbled out as Saria began to slide up and down on his young and ready member, wrapped up in her sacred grove, which was actually more of a sacred temple. (if you get what I mean)

"Ahh... Uh! I, Uh! Think, UHN! That we, AHN! GOT, IT, RIGHT!" Saria was screaming in explanatory ecstasy.

Link was in utter bliss. Confusion, yes, but BOY was this great. His own hips began involuntarily shooting upward as she smashed down, making the experience SO much better for the both of them.

"Th-AHH-ts it. But-UHN- do it moARRR!" Saria cried out into the air.

Link wanted to do whatever would help Saria, so he grabbed her hips and pulled her down faster than before.

"Where- GRUHN- did you- RUH- discover this?" Link asked.

He really didn't care at the moment, and it took all his left over capacity to formulate that.

"F-F-ASTER!" Saria screamed into the air. Link knew that she was enjoying this new game as much as he was. He didn't even have to adjust, and both went at it harder and faster. The immense amount of friction seemed to double every thrust, and every thrust was easier as Saria's nectar kept flowing. Saria's vision began to blur, as did Link's. Saria was moving up and down harder, and it looked like she was jumping. Now, the friction instensified 100 times over within seconds. An overwhelming feeling gathered in each of their pelvises. The feeling grew so immense, neither could take it.

"LsIaNrKia!" They shouted each others names in unsion, coming out as more of a garbled mess as they "won the game". Link felt a tremendous amount of liquid pass out of his Deku Stick. His seeds passed perfectly into her soil, and they both collapsed, still connected as one.

"Wasn't that fun?" Saria asked caringly, but half-heartedly. A little loopy, even. It was obvious that she was exhausted from their little lovemaking session. Link was in awe.

"Y-yeah... we should do this again when I get home."

Navi flew back through the tunnel, frustrated by this boy's sluggishness. He'd better not be aslee... Navi gaped at the sight before her, flashed a vibrant pink, and zoomed back the way she came.

Saria began to get back up, but in exhaustion, slipped back down. Both were in that sensitive afterstate, causing them to each be thrown of over the edge a second time.

"UHNNNmmmm" Saria moaned. Link lifted his head up and kissed her, giving them another little zap. Link was disappointed, but knew of his mission.

"I can't play anymore, Navi will kill me." he explained.

Saria was sad, but understood. She used her shorts to wipe off the sweat on her face, then slipped them on. Link did the same. They gave each other one last hug, and Link headed on his way.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. I had serious doubts about uploading this, and it will be the only sex scene with Link as a kid. I wasn't gonna have ANY, because it just seemed wrong, but then I realized that Kokiris don't age, and there was no way I was gonna have ADULT Link fucking CHILD Saria. BTW before someone complains that Saria already told him how she learned this, yet he asked again: HE WAS HAVING SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME! Of course he wash't thinking straight. Also, I hear that some of you don't like how long the dungeons are, and I actually hate writing them. So, Should I: 1) Keep it 2) Shorten Them 3) Skip em, and tell about the first entering and leaving, and that's it, allowing me to focus more on the character interaction. TELL ME IN A REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Fairy In the Soul: Filler Chap

Link waltzed out of the Forest, with a massive grin on his face. Navi joined in and flew alongside him. She was silent.

"Navi?" Link called. She remained voiceless.

"Navi, are you ok?" Link asked.

She slowed down, eventually to a stop. Link came back to her. She flew down, level with his face.

"I saw you and Saria... I don't know what it was, but it embarrassed me for some reason." she said monotonously.

"Why? We were trying this new game she discovered. It's so much fun!" Link said enthusiastically.

Navi became calmer. "Oh... OK! she said happily. Fairys' emotions can swing within seconds, and they usually forget the one they had last. "I wonder why that embarrassed me so much..." Navi wondered aloud.

"I dunno. Probably just your frustration with me taking so long."

Navi remembered. Her glow intensified tenfold, the deepest red Link had ever seen it.

"You're right! WHY. THE FUCK. WERE YOU. TAKING. YOU'RE. SWEET. TIME! WE HAVE A DAMN WORLD TO SAVE!" Navi bellowed.

Link realized that he shouldn't of mentioned anything to her.

"Sor-"

"SORRY!" she screamed back as she plowed him into the ground.

White beams of light appeared and cuffed his legs and arms to the ground.

"N-Navi? What are you doing?" Link whimpered.

Navi flew down and landed right onto his stomach. As she walked forward to his chest, it burned him slightly. As it became unbearable, he shut his eyes tight.

"Hey! Listen Up!" Navi screamed. "This is becoming awfully redundant. We CAN NOT slack off. Much less have long goodbyes like that. I have to do this."

Her glow intensified until Link could no longer squint. When this brightness went away, he looked around. No Navi.

_Did she...?_ Link thought horrified.

He got up and shook the dust off. Wait, no he didn't. His right leg started moving around in every angle and direction. Then he stepped forward. Then again, and again, and again. Only HE didn't.

"Navi?" Link whispered.

"Yeah, don't act so shocked. I'll let you go once we reach the castle. Can't risk you falling asleep." Link's Body said.

"Oh god!" Link yelled.

Link was being controlled by Navi.

_She really thinks I'm more of a slacker than I really am. She's always in a rush_.

"Excuse me?" Link's body asked.

"Listen, redundant is right. Everytime I do even the slightest breather, you always overeact and do crap like this."

Navi thought about it. "I guess so... you Kokiri are so slow though. I'm still not giving you up til... *YAWWN* we get to the castle." she replied.

"Getting tired, hmm? Maybe a Kokiri body needs rest?" Link said smugly.

"Ugh. Fine. The sun is setting anyway." She replied in defeat.

She crawled under one of the leaves of a giant pineapple buried in the ground, and melted out of Link's body. Link got himself a comfy as could be. Navi sat there, in what seemed to be embarrassment.

She started off slow. "Uhh Link? I'm sorry... and... um..." she stuttered.

"What?" Link said annoyed and ready for sleep. "Could I... Could I sleep in your hat?" she asked nervously.

Link was taken aback for a second, but shrugged.

"Here" and he laid it on the ground.

"No... uhm... could I sleep in it... on your head?" she asked more nervously than before.

This time, Link was genuinely shocked.

"Why, so you can tamper with my mind while I sleep?" he teased, half-serious.

"PLEASE Link? Your hair is so soft, and warm, and cuddly, and golden, and cute, an- EEP!" she squeaked.

Link gave up trying to make sense of it, and she had SUCH a cute pleading voice. He held his hat out, and she dove in. He planted it upon his head, grateful for the extra body heat on this cool night. Navi sighed and worked her way between every hair she could. Before nodding off they had a small conversation.

"Link, you should teach me to play that game sometime." Navi whispered.

"I think you're too small..." Link whispered back thoughtfully.

"Whatever. I'm making you promise to show me sometime." she whispered in a demanding voice.

Before Link could even respond, she was asleep. Link could hear her little snores above him, and it coaxed him to sleep as well.


	6. Link In The Field

Link was in an endless field. Everywhere he turned, it stayed the same lush green, and no end in sight. the sky was a deep blue, with drops of clouds here and there. He was excited for some reason. He immediately broke into a sprint and charged forward. He was so happy, and infinitely free. All his worries hadn't come to mind. He closed his eyes and just ran. He ran for what seemed like hours. *KLUNK* and he was knocked back a few feet.

"Ow. Watch were you're going."

Link reached his hand down. A Girl in an Indigo tank-top and matching bloomers grabbed it. She didn't have any shoes. Once Link was able to completely hoist her up, he could see her face. She had beautiful, long, blonde hair. It was straight, but lively, streching down slightly past her shoulders. Link looked in her eyes. They were a deep blue. They were big, absolutely adorable. The girl had a lovely face, and her mouth was in a small smirkish grin. She didn't let go at first, but instead shook his hand.

"My name's..." The Girl began, but stood in shock as her mouth gaped open, staring so closley at his hat that she was boring a hole through it.

"What, is there something on my head?" He asked.

She quickly snatched off his hat, and threw it in the air. It floated up wavily, as if it was in water.

"Hey! My hat!" he cried as he jumped up trying to reach it.

"Why'd you do that?" Link demanded.

The Girl grinned from ear to ear, charging forward and tackling him to the ground. She laid herself on top of him, slightly higher than him, so her stomach was kind of under his neck. She hugged him tight, suffocating him in her chest. She sat there, petting him, playing with his hair, twirling it in between her fingers.

"Mrph im rworwig or!" Link screamed.

She released her death grip of his face and looked down at him, still messing about with his locks.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The Girl giggled. She scooted down more, so their faces were even. She continued to obsess with his hair as she stared deep into his eyes.

"I choose to keep my hair to myself, thank you very much!" Link said.

The Girl laughed, "You're so stubborn, Link."

She licked his cheek slowly, and sighed afterwards. Now it WAS getting way too creepy for Link's comfort. He began to shove her off.

"Ah, ah, ah! Can't have that now!" she giggled.

Link was very annoyed at her constant laughing, and pushed her off even more. She held up her right hand, and it glowed a bright white. Link's arms were snapped down to the ground, but he didn't look over. He was too scared at what might be This Girl's next action. She made an irresistible pouty face, and stood up, but remained mounted on top of him.

"Link? Why don't you wanna pway wif me?" she asked sweetly and sadly, while she dragged her finger up and down his chest.

Link saw no other option. "What do you want to play?" he asked dully.

She laid back down, so that her nose was pressed into his. "Oh... I think you know. No excuses this time!" she giggled happily.

Link was bored and confused. First of all, how the hell did he get here, and second, was he even in any real danger?

The Girl removed both his boots.

"Hey! If we're gonna go play, I can't run without my boots!"

The Girl pondered. "OK, here's how it's gonna go down. Were gonna play tag. When I catch you, we'll play for real." she said with challenge dripping from every word.

"Don't you mean, IF?" Link said in a similar tone.

"Show me if it can be done, Lazy Boy." she said, stifling laughter.

Link's restraints disappeared, and his hat returned to his head as he charged off. He had this in the bag. He could just leave forever, she couldn't catch him.

Muffled, in the distance, he could her The Girl shouting, "Your 10 second head start just ended!" as she sprinted toward him in pursuit.

The Girl was confident. There was nowhere for him to hide around here, and she could run a LONG time.

_That's right. Run as fast as you can. You can't forever!_


	7. Link In The F

Link was getting very tired. It had been hours since he first started running from That Girl. Every so often she would catch up, and "miss" tagging him. She was taunting him. She could catch him at any time. Here she came again. This time, Link had an idea. He stopped dead in his tracks. The Girl's smile grew wider. Good. She thought he was being submissive. Now he cou-

*OOF* The Girl had tackled him to the ground.

She cradled him for a bit, before sticking him to the ground once more.

"I'm glad you gave up! I was getting impatient!" The Girl told Link cheekily.

"I did not! I was gonna turn around!"

The Girl's eyes drooped so that half her eyes were showing. "I don't think so!" she sung.

Link was infuriated. He had made a fool of himself.

The Girl began taking off his boots, this time without interruption. "Now we get to REALLY play!" she said ecstatically.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Hmm... Link, that won't do!" she said with a matter of fact tone.

His hat faded from existence. She wanted to make him suffer. She enveloped him in blue fire. It burned away the rest of his clothes, and left him to be chilled to the bone. The girl was already completely naked.

She hugged him tightly. "You're so cold... I'm warm. Feels nice, hmm?" she giggled.

Link squeezed her tight in response, but she wormed away and stood over him.

"Beg for it." she said sadistically.

Link shook his head.

The Girl stood there, feeling herself all over, flaunting herself. She was DEFINITLEY warm.

"Aww... poor Linkys gonna catch a cold." The Girl said in her pouty voice. "Beg for my warm body." she said.

Link wished he wasn't being restricted to the ground, so he could curl up in a ball.

"P-P-please..." Link mumbled.

The girl pretended not to hear him.

"I n-need y-you." he spoke coldly.

The Girl perked up and smiled. "If you say so!" she sung.

She laid on top of him and hugged him tight, all while playing with his hair. The warmth flooded back into his body. After it stopped coming everywhere else, it continued flowing into a lower area. The Girl's grin nearly popped off her face. She lifted up her hips, and for the first time, she blushed. Now Link understood what game she intended to play. The blush grew in color, as she pushed her hips back down. Link filled her easily.

"Mmm... this IS fun!" she shouted.

Her body began slamming down on him faster and faster. She arched upward, slowing her down. Link felt guilty about it, so he started pushing his hips up. His Kokiri Sword filled her Fairy Fountain completely every thrust.

"Oh my Golden Godesses! This is amazing!" The girl screamed into the Heavens.

It touched the deepest edge of her insides every time. Her own sex began to glow a semi-bright white color. This magic made each of them fill with more energy every second. Link was on the verge, and the girl knew it. She held up her hand and twirled it into the air. A white bolt of lightning shot out and was absorbed into his chest.

"You're gonna last for as long as I want." The Girl demanded.

Link felt the pleasure in his member reset. Link stopped.

"Link... don't be a poor sport." The Girl pouted.

He ignored her and turned away. She needed a new tactic.

She stopped sitting up and leaned over him. "Link..." she said with lust.

She licked his face again, this time drawing it out. She slowly and skillfully kissed his lips. She continued at it for about 30 seconds, and noticed Link roll his eyes upward. It was working. She pried apart his lips and inserted her tounge. She pushed his tounge around his mouth, until it sprung to life and returned the favor. Their tounges danced in each others saliva. The Girl began to grind on his Kokiri Sword, slowly and sensually. She was really getting him into the mood.

The Girl cheered in her mind.

Link involuntarily began grinding up and down inside her, escalating bit by bit. _Gotcha_ The Girl thought. They resumed their quick pace, and shortly after, The Girl released Link's mouth from being her prisoner.

"Ready to stop being a baby?" The Girl teased.

_Challenge Accepted_ Link thought.

He went harder then he had gone before. The friction inside The Girl made the girl make an incessant moan, with plenty of screams along the way. She girl seemed to flutter in the air a bit every time Link touched her weak spot.

"Auhhhh!" The Girl screamed louder then usual.

She slightly hovered while she recovered from that last thrust. Once he worked at her for a while, she lost her concentration in ecstasy. She kept screaming words of praise and joy. The confinements disappeared, unaware to The Girl, and Link flipped her so that he was on top. Now HE was in control. The Girl smirked in a daze, drunk on pleasure. It made Link think that she had planned this the whole time. He went harder and faster than before, trying to get her done already, but she lasted forever. This went on for hours, and The Girl kept giggling sadistically everytime he got frustrated.

_Manipulative Bitch!_ Link thought.

Once they were near what Link figured to be the 13th hour in a row, the annoying smirk disappeared from her face, replaced by a gaping mouth. Her eyes shut tight, she began to sweat profusely, and her breathing became very heavy. She wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Y-yes! R-right there! KEEP GOING!" she screamed in his face.

Link's pleasure returned to him, and he realized that he was about to get out of this mess. But, this built up friction from 13 hours came all at once, and he blacked out. His mind shut off, but his body kept going. The pressure in both him and The Girl decided that they were gonna relive themselves. They were so close. The Girl was panting as if she was suffocating, and drenched with sweat. The pressure was right at realease point.

* * *

><p>"LINK!" Navi shouted, startling him awake.<p>

Damn. Right when he was enjoying his dream. He looked around, but couldn't find her anywhere, until he realized that she was still asleep. His head was soaking wet, and smelled of cherries. He pulled off his hat, and gently cupped her in his hands. They began to fill with a clearish liquid flowing from Navi. He smelled it. It was the thing that smelled like cherries. He took a sip. "Mmm-Blech!" Link voiced. He liked it but hated it. Navi was moaning his name. He poked her awake.

"Kwahhh-ahh" she yawned.

She realized that she was in Link's hands. She was in a puddle if undefined liquid, and she noticed that it coming from her. She flew upward and out of his hands.

Navi giggled familiarly. "Sleep well?" she asked mischievously

. Link thought back on his dream and smiled. Then that smile turned into a frown, and into a gaping mouth.

"NAVI!" Link shouted.

The fairy chortled with delight.

"You... I... We..." Link stammered.

"Hey, I made you promise to play with me, and I always make sure people keep their promises."

Link knew very well that fairy magic was strong, exampled yesterday, but controlling dreams?

Navi was still rolling on the air laughing. "Come on! You know you had fun!" Navi teased, "and I know I had a LOT of fun." she sang.

Link shook his head in easily known to be fake denial.

"You're sadistic" he told her grumpily.

"Oh well." Navi said dully. "Hey, where's that pineapple?" she asked.

Link looked around. Navi looked up.

"Oh..."


	8. Link In The Farmer's Marker

Navi's fairy brain clicked.

"That's a PeaHat! It's very deadly and will even let its own babies do its dirty work! The weak point is the elongated tip on its bottom."

Link had already sprung into action. He leaped forward with his sword glistening above his head.

"Hyaaaaa-"

A smaller PeaHat shot out and knocked him back. Navi, choosing not to be entirely useless, flew at it and bit deeply into the infant.

"Yick! They sure as hell don't taste like pineapple!"

The baby spiraled to the ground and crashed. Meanwhile Link had an idea. He ran underneath the creature and thruster his sword upward. The propellers slowly came to a halt. The PeaHat quickly came to the ground. Link was under it.

"Oof!"

He wormed himself out from under the fallen foe. Navi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least that's over with. Shall we keep moving, Linky?"

"Linky?! What the hell?!"

"Well, I was trying to come up with a nickname. Gimme a few more tries, I'll get it eventually... Link Link?"

"NO! Let's just keep moving, ok? We're just a short jog from that drawbridge in the distance."

* * *

><p>The jibber jabber of a happy crowd of people grew louder as the boy and fairy crossed the bridge. The sound of music was also heard, faint in the background, and the delicious smell of breakfast wafted through the air.<p>

"Hello, Sir! Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town! You are mighty young to be wandering around by your lonesome!"

Link looked up. A friendly looking guard beamed back down at him.

"Yes, but I'm careful enough. Haven't gotten hurt yet!"

Navi rolled her eyes.

"Well, as long as your safe. Please, enjoy your visit Sir!"

Link walked quickly along the cobblestone street. He was ready to get some food in his stomach. Thinking back, he hadn't eaten since two days ago. He was so excited to meet the Great Deku Tree he had missed his morning meal. Navi herself was quite hungry. Unbeknownst to Link, fairies have nigh endless appetites, and she was ready to chow down. Link sat on the rim of the fountain and looked around at the various stands of food items, and noticed one stand absolutely surrounded by hungry looked up at the sign.

"Ba-con. Well whatever that is, we sure aren't getting any of it. What do you think Navi?"

Navi had already been lured into the smell coming a few stands over. Corned Dodongo Hash. Her absolute favorite breakfast. Quite hard to come by in the forest. Link followed after her equally as fast. A large man with a crazy long, white beard and no shirt was running the stand.

"Ten rupees for a serving! Best in the land! Never tasted anything like this, I assure you my lad and milady."

Shoot. Link felt his pockets. All he had was a single blue.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry sir. We don't have enough..."

"THEN GET OUT!" the large man bellowed. He grasped Link in his right hand and Navi in his left, and flung them away.

"Ouch" "Oof"

They got up out of their heap and brushed themselves off. Navi was going off on a tangent.

"Wow, what an asshole. Like he's really gonna attract customers that way. How were we suppo..."

Link felt his hand be grasped by a soft, but tough hand, like one of a worker.

"Oh no, are you okay?! I'm Malon!"


End file.
